When We Die
by esmtz
Summary: Bowling For Soup. Taito, Daikari, Daikeru, and other couples. Tai's roomate, Hikaru, whom he met during his run away is later found out to be a killer but does it mysteriously but when Matt comes back in Tai's life Hikaru will be going after Matt
1. 4 Years Later

When We Die

When We Die

By: esmtz

How long had it been since then? It's been 4 years to this day. Yeah I kept track of the time how could I not? I was the one who screwed things up with the one I really cared for, Matt Ishida. It all began as a misunderstanding Sora had asked me out but I kept quiet and she took it as a yes which afterwards led to Matt kissing Mimi and then congratulating me being with Sora which only made me madder as I told him before that I loved only him but…..I knew it was my fault. I nearly beaten him to death just for him trying to get back at me which I should have said no to Sora and none of this would have happened. I called Matt later to try and apologize and I was crying so hard I thought I was gonna have a heart attack or something. When I had asked him to come over so we could talk he said no so I told him, completely broken down and sobbing now, that he would always be my best friend no matter what and I hung up just as I thought I heard him yell out my name. Well anyway I left home leaving all my things behind except for my digivice and a suitcase of clothes and I took some money from my parents room and left. I still miss Matt A LOT but I knew he didn't want me around and I knew even IF he did our relationship would be where he'd always be scared of me and I didn't want that. I just sighed as I sat on my bed looking out the window. I ran my hand through my very messy hair even though I had gotten it cut recently but not much. I still even hadn't talked to my family in those years either nor the other digidestined.

"TAI KAMIYA GET DOWN HERE WE NEED TO LEAVE!" my roommate yelled at me from downstairs.

"Alright im coming Hikaru!" I got off the bed hiding my digivice in my pocket and went downstairs. "Sorry man I forgot we needed to register for college man I can't wait to be in Soccer again!" I gave a big grin.

Hikaru sighs. "Yeah yeah that's all you talk about now come on!" he grabs my hand and quickly gets us in the car and drives off.

"You know Hikaru im 18 years old I can drive if you want" I said looking at him. Even though he was 23 I knew that he still had a hard time driving but he just shook his head.

"No thanks Tai I got it"

As soon as we got to the college we got down and headed inside. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a cute blonde guy and I blushed and looked away. Hikaru and I registered for classes then went outside. As I got to the door I accidentally bumped into the blonde guy I saw earlier and blushed looking down.

"Sorry about that….." I said.

But as he started talking I freaked out. I hadn't heard his voice in years and I swear I didn't mean to but I looked up at him. Apparently when I did that he also recognized me as well. He just stood there shocked to see me and I could have sworn I saw him smile a little but it might have been just me as we both said at the same time.

"Tai" "Matt"


	2. Bad Feeling

When We Die

When We Die

By: esmtz

Matt POV

I couldn't believe who I had bumped into. It was Tai! I knew right away as soon as I saw his face. I always thought I would react like I was still scared of him or something but no I was feeling only relief and happiness to actually see him again. All this time I thought he was…..I just kept on looking at him as I smiled a little.

"Tai" "Matt" we said at the same time.

To be honest I didn't think he would recognize me but the moment he said my name I had that strong urge to just hug him. I go closer to him but he backs off looking at me shocked and sad at the same time too. I was hurt when he did that.

"Tai? Why did you leave without a note or saying goodbye or anything?" I asked as tears started forming in my eyes.

I stood there as I noticed that I was making him uncomfortable as he rubs the back of his head.

"Matt….you don't remember what happened?" he looks at me in the eyes.

I thought about it for a sec and then nodded.

"Yeah I do but Tai I didn't want this to happen I wanted you to stay"

"Matt listen to me even IF I did stay what do you think our relationship would have been like? Poor. You would have been scared of me beating you up or worse killing you." Tai winces at the thought.

"Is that why you ran away Tai? Because you thought id be scared of you?" I look at him as I start to piece together what he was telling me and it started making sense. "Tai you have to believe me I didn't expect for you to react the way you did but that was a one time thing and Tai…." I look down for a sec then back up at him "when I told you no about going over I was just mad I didn't mean it just as you hung up I tried to stop you and then I tried calling back but nothing. Then I tried going to your place but I find that you weren't there so I started calling Sora and the others to see if you were there or not but nothing. Tai you really scared me I didn't want to lose you."

I could tell that Tai didn't believe what I was telling him. I sigh and as I go up to him another boy goes up to him.

"Tai what's taking you we have to go to work now" he said.

As soon as I saw his face I knew that I had met him before but I couldn't figure out where and what his name was. It was clear though that he knew who I was as he gave me a death glare and as he passed me he whispered in my ear.

"You're dead Matt"

He then continues walking away and Tai looks at me worriedly.

"Hey Matt did he say something to you?"

I paused for a sec before answering him.

"No" I turn to face him again but I knew he didn't believe me but he dropped the subject as he followed behind him but before he got too far I grabbed his arm and softly told him.

"Be Careful Tai I can tell he's not good news"

Tai looks at me.

"Why do you say that Matt? We've been roommates for years I don't sense anything wrong."

"Just trust me on this alright"

"Well ok"

I watched sadly as they drove away but I knew id be seeing them again soon especially that roommate of Tai's. I just had to get him away from that guy. I quickly got out my cell and called up my brother Tk.

"Hey Tk tell everyone that I found Tai and that they should get here ASAP there's something fishy here about this guy I met that's friends with him"


	3. Reunited

When We Die

When We Die

By: esmtz

Tai POV

During the following week I got a surprise visit from the others. Kari flung herself at me wrapping her arms around me crying hysterically. Sora also hugged me and kissed my cheek saying how she missed me a lot but as I looked at Matt I could easily tell he was not happy with Sora kissing me. As the rest of the digidestined showed up and happily said hello to me I saw a few kids who I didn't recognize.

"Hey Kari who are they?" I ask pointing at the three boys and girl.

"Oh yeah Tai this is my boyfriend Davis" Kari giggles as she puts her arms around him kissing him.

"Nice to meet you Tai"

I just glared at him as Kari saw me she shook her head.

"Tai don't worry about it he's been good with me honest"

Everybody just laughs except Tk whom I just noticed now was sulking in the kitchen. I go up to Matt.

"Matt? What's up with Tk?" I ask looking at him then back at Tk.

Matt laughs.

"Aw don't worry about him he's just jealous that Kari has Davis's attention and not him"

I look over at Tk as he glares at Kari then looking out the window. Suddenly the door to my room opens and Hikaru shows up.

"Hey Tai….who are all these people?" he asks looking around but then his eyes stopped on Matt and he sneered as Tk looks up surprised.

"They're my friends Hikaru sorry I didn't tell you I was gonna have guests" I told him.

He just shrugs.

"That's fine just let me know ahead of time in the future ill be in the living room" he leaves the room.

"Hey Tai can we lock the door?" Matt asks.

"Yeah sure" I go and lock it then go and sit on the bed next to Kari and Davis as the other boys and girl quickly introduce themselves to me.

As soon as that was done I was asked quite a few questions that I immediately told them what happened between 4 years ago and now. Immediately when I left the house I had gotten on a train and that was when I met up with Hikaru. We had been friends since then and he let me stay where he was living at.

"Have there been any moments where he didn't come back after awhile?" Tk asked and I thought about it.

"Well there have been a few times yeah why Tk?" I ask looking at him and I see him pale and Matt looks at him.

"Tk? What is it?"

Kari and Davis look at him as well followed by the rest of the group. Tk looks back at us and gets out a newspaper and unfolds it and shows us.

"Um Th that's an old newspaper from years ago why are you showing that to us?" Davis asks kissing Kari's cheek and Tk blushes hard red as well as sighing.

"It's Tk Davis not Th and trust me you guys will want to look at this"

Matt gets a closer look at it then gasps.

"What is it Matt?" I ask moving closer to him without knowing I was.

"I knew I remembered him from somewhere! He was the one who tried to kill Tk!"

Everyone gasps and Davis was all shocked as he looks from Matt to the newspaper to Tk again.

"Is that true Tl?!"

Tk blushes again and nods ignoring what Davis called him. Kari obviously knowing what was going on just grabs and holds Davis's hand holding him closer to her as she glares defiantly at Tk. He just glares back at her.

"Oh my god Tk why didn't you tell us?!" Sora shrieks and Yolei's eyes go wide.

Tk sighs.

"I didn't want to worry you guys"

"lets forget about that for now what we need to worry about is why he's here with Tai and what's his game im amazed he hasn't tried to kill you yet" Matt looks at me very worried and I look down blushing.

"I don't know Matt he hasn't tried killing me never has"

Matt frowns at that but then suddenly his expression changes into what looks like jealousy.

"Well whatever it is im gonna stay with you just in case"

"Matt you don't have to…"

"Really Tai I want to"

He looks at me in the eyes and I could tell he was serious so I just nod blushing.

"Ok but you guys be careful alright I still don't trust this guy" Tk says.

"Don't worry we will" I say nodding as I silently made a promise to myself that I would make sure that nothing happens to Matt because even though im trying not to fall for him again I know deep in my heart that's not gonna happen. I already know ill always be in love with him.


	4. Be Careful Everyone

When We Die

When We Die

By: esmtz

Matt POV

Either this guy was really smart at hiding his identity or he decided to change or something because over the next few weeks nothing serious has gone down. Besides watching what Hikaru was doing I was trying really hard to get Tai to like me that way again but so far nothing. He keeps on telling me that he's afraid he might hurt me again but im more than confident now that he won't.

"Aw come on Tai im more than got over that by now see?" I say as I put my arm around him hugging him but Tai still wasn't convinced as we sat on a bench in the park.

Suddenly Joe and Sora come up to us grinning happily.

"What's up guys?" Tai says looking from Sora to Joe.

"Were engaged!" Sora smiles big showing us her ring and Tai and I were shocked.

"How long have you guys been together?!" I ask.

"Well Matt of course you wouldn't notice since all you ever thought about was finding Tai…" I blush extremely hard at that "but Sora and I have been dating for 3 years now" Joe grins.

"Wow how did you manage to ask her to go out with you and not only that but to marry you?" I ask sighing with relief now happy to know that Sora wasn't hitting on Tai again.

"Yeah Matt's got a point there I thought for sure knowing you that you wouldn't have had the guts" Tai looks at Joe.

Joe blushes.

"Yeah well Izzy kinda helped me with that it's a looong story ill tell you later."

"Hey Matt ever since Tk told us i've been wondering about it a lot what happened between this guy and you and Tk?" Sora asks changing the subject looking at me. Making Tai and Joe also curious look at me and I sigh.

"Well I suppose you guys should know. This happened before we met you guys. I was like I dunno 10 maybe and Tk was 6? Not sure about our ages but anyway we were at the mall at night with our mom and dad when they were still together. We were there to buy some new clothes for us when suddenly Tk just disappears and we all go to look for him. I end up finding him outside the mall with Hikaru holding a gun at his head. I quickly call 911 then I go and try and distract him. It worked for a minute when suddenly I thought for sure he was gonna shoot my brother but security showed and after that police showed and had him taken away. I still remember him glaring at me like he knew I was the one who had called the police on him but anyway that's what I remember."

I see that all three of them were horrified.

"That's horrible!" Sora shrieks

"Im amazed he didn't try to kill you" Joe adds in making Tai look at me even more worried now.

"I know I don't know what his deal was back then but we need to find out what he's doing here now. Trust me I don't think he just stopped he just seemed the type like he's killing people on purpose I just don't know why." I say.

"Well I can't just talk to him I've tried that but he just says he's been hanging out with friends" Tai says.

"He would say that to cover up what he's really doing"

Me, Sora, Joe and Tai jump suddenly as Izzy and Mimi show up.

"You heard what we were talking about Izzy?" Sora asks and he nods.

"you cant expect someone who has done this for years to be stupid about telling someone what he's done he's gonna keep this to himself at least until the last moment when he's gonna kill someone and no one else is around" Izzy points out.

"Hey guys is Kari and the others gonna show up too?" I ask.

"No Matt Kari and Davis are on a date right now followed closely by Tk" Mimi says "and Ken, Yolei and Cody decided to be on the alert for any signs of Hikaru doing something he shouldn't be doing"

"I still can't believe Hikaru does this I mean I believe you Matt I really do but he's always been a nice guy" Tai says frowning.

"Don't let him fool you Tai he's bad business don't make him mad" I say looking at him very worriedly cause I knew that if Hikaru was to go after anyone Tai would be that person and I couldn't live with myself if Tai got killed.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and people screaming and we all turned ghostly white.

"I think that's him lets go split up in case he decides to take off but be careful you guys" I say and everyone nods as Izzy and Mimi go one way, Joe and Sora another and Tai and I went to exactly where we heard the shot.

"It was over here wasn't it?" I ask looking at Tai when suddenly Kari, Davis, and Tk run up to us.

"Matt it is him its that guy from before!" Tk says scared.

"I knew it" I look at Tai "you believe us now?"

Tai had an angry expression on his face as he nods.

"Yeah lets go we have to find him now Kari, you guys go home"

Kari shakes her head

"No we want to help stop him"

Just as she said that though there was another gun shot and it scraped Kari's arm making her bleed from her right arm

"Agh!" Kari grabs her arm.

"KARI!" Davis and I yell as more shots were fired we all started running. Davis turns around.

"No one hurts my girlfriend like that!" he runs back towards Hikaru's position making Tk run after him. Tai had a hold on his little sister.

"DAVIS COME BACK!" Tk screams.

"TAI LET ME GO….DAVIS!!" Kari cries out.

"No Kari it's too dangerous!" he says.

We see Ken, Yolei, and Cody show up.

"We heard the shots…." Ken sees Kari's arm. "Kari are you alright?!"

"Im fine but I need to find Davis!" Kari struggles in Tai's arms but winces in pain.

"Ok you guys take Kari to a safe place for me alright and stay there don't let Hikaru in alright" Tai says.

"We wont" Yolei says as she gets Kari and runs with her and the boys.

I started getting a bad feeling that something bad was gonna go wrong and someone was gonna get killed. I look at Tai.

"Tai promise me you'll be careful"

"You too Matt I don't want to see you get killed"

He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back blushing madly then we go to look for the others and Hikaru.


	5. NOOOO!

When We Die

When We Die

By: esmtz

Tai POV

"Davis! Tk! anyone hear me?!" I yell out looking around.

"Tai I know that it's not a good idea but if were to find anyone maybe we should split up" Matt says as he looks at me seriously.

If it wasn't for the fact that his brother was out here somewhere too I would have said no.

"Well ok Matt….I don't like this idea but we have no choice be careful alright"

He just nods and runs in a different direction. I keep looking around as well as trying to hear for any signs of distress. Suddenly I was slammed into and I fell down and I thought for sure it was Hikaru but it was Mimi. She blushes.

"Sorry about that Tai I was too busy running to realize that you were right there" she helps me up.

"Its ok I thought you were with Izzy, Mimi what happened?" I asked her looking worried "did something happen?"

She just shook her head.

"I don't know Tai Izzy and I got separated from people running around screaming"

"Have you seen Hikaru or any of the others?"

"No I haven't"

When Mimi said that I knew it was time to worry more for all I knew someone was killed already.

"Ok then Mimi come with me we HAVE to find the others I get the bad feeling something's happening right now" I tell her as we start running.

"Tai do you have any idea where they all could be?" Mimi asks looking at me while running.

"No but I know Davis and Tk is probably near Hikaru but im still not so sure"

We keep running for a few minutes when we run into Ken.

"Ken what are you doing out here? Your supposed to be with my sister!" I yell just as I hear another gunshot blown.

"I was but then HE showed up at the apartment and we were forced to leave so we all got separated again!"

"Man Hikaru needs to be stopped before someone….."

Suddenly someone screamed so loud that we rushed over to see what happened. My eyes went wide as I saw Kari, Tk, and Joe surrounding Davis as he was on the ground bleeding from a wound on the right side of his chest.

"DAVIS!!" both Kari and Tk screamed.

I saw as Hikaru quickly ran.

"Guys look after Davis" I tell Ken and Mimi as I rush after Hikaru followed closely behind an enraged Tk.

We look around but we ended up losing him again.

"Dammit…." Tk curses as he keeps looking around.

I was gonna say something but then I spot him. As soon as I did my heart almost stopped as I saw that someone else was with Hikaru and he looked a lot like Matt. I quickly make a run towards them but then Tk and I hide behind a building before they can see us. I was having a hard time holding Tk back from trying to do something stupid.

"Tk chill this isn't gonna help Davis if you get yourself killed now" I whisper in his ear as he stops struggling but still growls a little looking angrily at Hikaru.

We just stay there and hear what Matt and Hikaru were talking about as it looked like they've been talking for at least a few minutes before we got there.

"So all this was to get back at me from calling the police on you all those years ago Hikaru? Your sick you were about to kill my baby brother" Matt growls dangerously at Hikaru.

"You should know by now that I never fail to kill people that I intend to kill and so for you interrupting and stopping me from killing him Im gonna kill you and after that kill your brother" Hikaru says evilly.

I thought I was gonna be sick. This wasn't the Hikaru I knew and I knew if I didn't do something soon he was gonna kill my Matt and then to make it worse Tk is with me so it would make it easier for Hikaru to kill him as well.

"You leave my brother out of this he hasn't done anything to you!" Matt says dangerously.

"Its too bad im gonna kill him anyway since he was supposed to be dead years ago…" Hikaru gets his gun out "…and trust me my aim is good I don't miss"

"Shit…." I bit my lip.

This wasn't going good at all so I turn to Tk.

"Tk you need to get out of here and get help"

Tk just looks at me shocked.

"No im not leaving you and Matt here with this guy hell kill you both!"

I put my hands on his arms and shake him a little.

"Didn't you hear him Tk hell kill you too! The best way you can help right now is to go call for help and then make sure Davis is ok"

Tk just nods a little

"Ok"

As he gets up to leave Hikaru's attention turned to us and shot. I hear Matt scream.

"TAI! TK!"

It misses the both of us and I yell.

"TK GO!!"

He takes off and I watch in horror as Matt tackles Hikaru to the ground making him drop his weapon and Matt starts beating him up.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND AND LITTLE BROTHER!"

It all happened so fast. I saw Hikaru with ease push Matt off of him and he quickly grabs his gun and aims it at Matt.

"You were such a bother but in the end it didn't matter your still gonna die goodbye Matt Ishida" he presses the trigger.

"NO!!" I scream as I run towards them.

To me it was all in slow motion. I saw the bullet aiming straight at Matt's heart when I get in front of the attack and turn my back with my arms outstretched and the bullet pierces my back. Last thing I remember was Matt's agonizing scream and I lost consciousness.


	6. Stopping Hikaru

When We Die

When We Die

By: esmtz

Matt POV

I scream with horror as I watched Tai slowly fall and I get up and quickly catch up putting my arms around him and on his wound to try to stop the blood from coming out. I saw that Tai's eyes were closed and was already turning whiter than normal and I panicked as I sat on my knees holding him up letting his legs rest on the ground. I completely ignored Hikaru as he cursed silently and he aimed the gun at me again.

"Tai…" tears were already coming down my face as I gently shook him but I didn't get a response. "Tai, please wake up…..im sorry"

I was breaking down with every second that past. I layed my head on his kissing his forehead lightly as I brought him closer to me hugging him now not intending to let go of him anytime soon.

"You know this would have been a lot easier if he just stayed out of my way" I hear Hikaru say as he was circling me now.

I felt my grief now turning into hatred and revenge. I turned and looked at him ready to kill him for what he did to Tai.

"You son of a bitch…..he was your friend for 4 years and you don't care that you….." I growled as I gently layed Tai down on the ground.

He just grins at me evilly.

"No I don't care"

He gets ready to shoot at me again but before he got the chance I got up and tackled him to the floor and I tossed his gun far away from us but despite that he was still putting up a fight with me. He quickly throws me off him again and gets up and runs. Suddenly I see Izzy and Sora approach and they see Tai.

"Oh my god Tai!" Sora yells and Izzy turns white.

"Guys get him out of here im going after Hikaru!" I say as I start running before they could protest.

After like 10 minutes Hikaru finally stops at an abandoned building.

"Where are we Hikaru?!" I yell.

He turns around and looks at me.

"I didn't want anyone interfering with our fight Matt" he says "now there's no one here to save you now"

I look around the place and find that there really wasn't anything here to use to defend myself and I start sweating a bit as Hikaru runs up and starts punching me but I got the upper hand and managed to grab one of his arms and pull it behind his back but then with his other hand he gets out a knife from his pocket and stabs me in the leg making me cry out in pain as I fall to the ground clutching at my wound. Hikaru walked around me again with the knife still in his hand with blood on it now.

"How many times is it gonna take for you to learn Matt?" he leans down and looks at me "im a professional at this"

despite the pain I glared up at him trying to keep myself calm and while he didn't notice I pushed a button on my digivice letting the others know where I was at. Hikaru stands up again.

"Now what should I use to kill you? I could either stab you to death or….I can leave no sign of you being here and just tie you up and drop you in the middle of the lake that we just happen to be by." Hikaru says considering his choice carefully.

Tears had started falling out of my eyes again and he looks at me grinning big.

"Aw what's this? Missing your boyfriend now that he's GONE!" Hikaru laughs and I cry more now believing that Tai just might be gone already.

"He's gone….I got nothing to live for anymore….just hurry up and kill me" I say defeatedly.

"Fine i've decided what I want be grateful im not gonna torture you to death" Hikaru says as he starts to tie up my feet and then my hands.

As he drags me to the highest place of the building to drop me in the water I only thought about Tai and now believing that I was gonna be with him soon…..until I hear something that makes my heart jump.

"MATT NO!! HIKARU GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

His voice was unsteady but I knew who it was right away.

"Tai!" I yell trying to turn to see him but then I hear other voices.

"Hikaru stop why are you doing this?" Izzy asks but Hikaru ignores him.

"Is this about your brother Hikaru? Is THAT why you're killing people? Because of someone murdering your brother?!" Joe says and I was shocked. I had no idea….

From just the tone in his voice I could tell that Hikaru was both pissed and hurt.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY BROTHER SO SHUT UP!" Hikaru screams pushing me closer to the edge.

"Stop Hikaru we can help you but what you're about to do to Matt is not gonna fix anything!"

I hear Tai was starting to get frantic now as he probably noticed what Hikaru was doing but I turn and see that Hikaru was shaking his head.

"No one can help me now"

Before I knew what was happening I was pushed over the edge just as everyone (Tai, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Sora), mostly Tai, screamed.

"MATT!!" I heard Tai yell as I landed in the cold water.

I tried turning and twisting to try to get the ropes off but they were too tightly wrapped and I was sinking fast. A few air bubbles came out of my mouth but I kept my mouth and nose shut refusing to breathe in water. Just as I was passing out I saw someone jump in and swim down to me but I don't remember who it was as I blacked out and start remembering my past from before my parents divorce to when I said no to going over to Tai's place after he had beaten me up to then running into Tai again after all those years. As I was remembering that I barely felt something on my arm and was pulling me up and then far away screams.

"Matt…….up………..wake up………please……."

Suddenly it all vanished and I woke up and started coughing up water and I noticed that my ropes were cut and someone had turned me to my side. I hear a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god Matt…..I thought I lost you"

I was immediately brought into a hug after I had thrown up and I see that it was Tai and tears immediately form in my eyes as I hug him back hard but I notice he was still in pain so I let go a bit.

"Sorry man…..Tai……oh god!" I start crying as I just keep hugging him and I lay my head on his shoulder and he layed his head on mine and I felt tears fall on me.

"Matt….don't scare me like that again"

I choke out a sob.

"You too Tai don't you ever do that again"

I saw that the police were there and had arrested Hikaru and they told us that from what he did he would be in jail for the rest of his life and I sigh with relief.

"Good"

Ambulances show up and Tai and I go in separate ones and are immediately taken to the hospital.


	7. aftermath and end

When We Die

When We Die

By: esmtz

Narrator POV

Tai and Davis had been in the hospital for a few weeks now. Matt had been taken care of right away so he was already released the day after the incident. Davis was released after awhile and both Kari and Tk were overjoyed to hear the news.

"Davis im so glad your ok!" Kari says as she practically throws herself at him hugging him tightly as he hugs her back.

"Yeah it's good to see you're doing better now" Tk says smiling as he too goes up and hugs him.

Davis blushes.

"thanks Kari and Ts" he kisses Kari's cheek then kisses Tk's without knowing that he did it and Tk blushes like mad. Kari doesn't notice as she just held on to him.

"It's Tk, Davis"

They all just laugh.

A few days later Tai was released as well since his wound was mostly already taken care of by Joe that same night that he was shot. Matt had stayed with him at Tai's and Hikaru's place the entire time while Tai's wound on his back was finishing healing and Tai told him what happened.

"So Izzy and Sora got you to Joe and he took care of your wound then you wake up and find out something wasn't right and you saw my signal on your digivice and found out where I was at?" Matt says repeating what Tai had just said and he nods.

"Yeah. Izzy told me what had happened so yeah that's pretty much how I found out"

Matt looks at him and shakes his head.

"Tai you shouldn't have done that you could have gotten hurt worse or…." Matt lowers his gaze. He hadn't told Tai that he had thought that he died.

"If I didn't Matt you could have died….and I knew I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you did" Tai says sadly.

"But Tai you did do that remember? You got in the way of that shot that was meant for me not you Tai…no matter what you think you did save me" Matt looks at him but knew that Tai was still gonna blame himself for this happening and Matt sighs "Tai remember when you beat the hell out of me 4 years ago? I was the one who said no to you Tai. If it's anyone's fault its mine for making you run away in the first place and im truly sorry for that"

Before Tai could respond, Sora, Joe, Izzy and Mimi show up.

"Hey guys where are the others?" Matt says changing the subject.

"They went to grab a bite to eat" Sora says looking at Matt then looks over at Tai "you feeling any better Tai?"

"Yeah a lot better now thanks Sora" he nods.

"So anyway what's gonna happen Tai? Are you gonna live at Matt's place now?" Mimi asks and Tai looks at Matt.

"You live here Matt?" Tai asks.

"Uh yeah we do go to the same school so I needed a place to stay" Matt says "So are you gonna come live with me?" he asks.

"Yeah I don't want to stay here. To be honest I was kinda hoping I could stay with someone else and im really glad its you Matt" Tai smiles as he hugs Matt and kisses him and Matt kisses him back.

"Well let's get going guys we need to start packing our stuff to head back home" Izzy says to Joe, Sora and Mimi.

"Wait you guys are leaving?" Tai asks looking at them as Matt kisses him on the cheek putting his hands in Tai's.

"Yeah sorry Tai but we all got things we need to do" Joe says as he looks at Sora and she blushes nodding in agreement.

They all say goodbye and leave Matt and Tai alone. Matt also gets up.

"Matt where are you going?" Tai asks pretending to be hurt.

"im gonna go get us something to eat so you just wait here till I come back" Matt kisses him and moves toward the door looking back at Tai he says "Promise me you wont run away again Tai I missed you too much"

Tai smiles "I missed you a lot too and yeah I promise"

Matt smiles and he leaves the room and Tai lies back down on his bed. After awhile he gets up and goes and starts a fire in the fireplace and burns all the things he got from Hikaru including all the pictures. He even burned the newspaper that Tk had with him about Hikaru. All that mattered to Tai now was to make sure he didn't screw things up with Matt again and end up going on another life or death situation. Tai just stands there smiling to himself and then he goes to sit on the couch and waits for Matt to return. Tai knew now that no matter where he went Matt would surely follow.

The End


End file.
